headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Headhunters Wiki
The Head Hunters The Head Hunters is a professional group kicking clan based on the Multi-platform application Palringo, it was Founded on the 5th of Feburary 2012, two months after the fall of its parent clan the GKTF. The Head Hunters is not only the longest running kicking clan but perhaps the'' last clan of its type to use Palringo. Formation The GKTF went down 58 of it's 77 members at the end of 2011 and forced anyone who survived the mass IP ban to abandon everything in the name of group kicking except for ex-GKTF Commanders ''Cyber Demon and Frozen, the two regrouped some of their members but the loss was too great, the GKTF was gone and Frozen was the only one motivated to create a new clan With Ex-GKTF Co-leader Oxford out of contact, those who remained used the months of December 2011 to Feburary 2012 to start planning a new more advanced kicking clan, Cyber Demon ''and others handled recruiting whilst ''Frozen ''handled the general idea of the clan and it's structure. by late January the clan was coming together but still stood at only 9-11 members. In Feburary though, recruitment picked up and the clan was named "The Head Hunters", HH Kicking Team 1 was established and things were looking up until ''Cyber Demon ''announced his retirement from group kicking stating he only wanted to help get the Head Hunters moving. Frozen then took over the clan by himself but mature leadership formed and the clan was soon away. They Kicked their first group within the space of a month. The aim The aim of the Head Hunters is to kick groups they generally find annoying, these tend to include groups where admin/mod power is abused as well as maturity seen as lacking, of which teenaged based groups are more often than not the targets. Alternatively the Head Hunters have been well known and even praised for group kickings where bullying has been found amongst users. Secondary Accounts Destroyers Basic Palringo accounts used from different devices for group kicking to protect HH members and their main accounts. *''Dragons Claw (D-001) *''Fist of Death (D-002)'' *''Revenge (D-003)'' *''Deadly (D-004)'' *''War Hawk (D-005)'' *''Blood Thirsty D-006)'' Jammers Java script powered accounts that have the capability to "Jam" or spam/crash specific users and entire groups. *''Unrivalled (J-007)'' *''Show Stopper (J-008)'' ''Ultimate Doom (UD-009) A combined Jammer/Auto-Destroyer account with VERY high power and capability, as well as Jamming Ultimate Doom can Auto-kick as well. Future The Head Hunters will be acquiring 6 Auto-Destroyers and a more sophistocated Jammer but retiring their remaining Destroyers moving the "fleet" to a total of 10. Auto Destroyers (Future) *''Invasion Stripes (AD-010) *''Death Penalty (AD-011) *''Anarchist ''(AD-012) *''Sadist ''(AD-013) *''Ring of Fire ''(AD-014) *''Ressurection of Evil ''(AD-015) Super Jammers (Future) *''Killionaire ''(SJ-016) Current clan structure The Head Hunters has divided their 60 or so members into different teams with different jobs. '''Head Hunter Command' *HH Command Team (Leadership) 1st Battle Group (General) *1st Kicking Force *42nd Destroyer Wing *116th Jammer Wing II Battle Group (Special) *'293rd Elite Kicking Team' *'350th Heavy Force' 3rd Battle Group (Reserve) *320th Detachable-Ready Force x *462nd Reserve Force *462nd Reserve Kicking Force x *489th Recruit Academy Category:Browse Former Teams This is a list of Kicking Teams that were temporarily raised for small three or four day tasks, the numbers represent how many days after the HH was formed that these teams were raised, (Eg. 42nd Kicking Team was raised 42 days after the creation of the HH.) The reason the Head Hunters numbered these teams was to keep up to date with what was going on, as well as this most of these numbered teams were so mixed up with a variety of other teams there was simply no propper way to identify them, (Eg. the 267th Mixed Special Kicking Group had around 30 HH members drawn from just about every team, one could not simply name it as a destroyer team or a Jammer team so numbers were used) *44th Mixed Kicking Force : The first multi-team force formed in the Head Hunters, the 44th was put together with x4 Destroyers, x12 Kickers and a Jammer to kick a single 230~ member group, it was an experiment for the Head Hunters and went well, leading to the creating of the following forces in its future. *131st Multi-Role Kicking Force : The 131st was formed on the 15th of June to kick two groups, the team was small but nimble, consisting of just 5 kickers and a single Jammer from the 1st Battlegroup. *265th Joint Kicking Team : Formed October 27, 2012, the 265th consisted of one Jammer, Two destroyers, and some volunteer group kickers from the 1st BattleGroup, they kicked a 123 member group fast and cleanly *332nd Intervention Force : Formed on the 2nd of January 2013, the new year meant no shortage of jobs as the 2nd Special Battlegroups two kicking teams were called upon to defend a group from a kicking attack for the first time in Head Hunters records. (Defense of the group: Yappers) *383rd Destroyer Team : Formed 22 Feburary 2013 for a kicking attack on an arabic group, the attack was called off when admins was lost by forward Head Hunters *401st Heavy BattleGroup : Formed 12 March 2013 for a 6 day expedition that saw a 805 member group kicked at the cost of two Destroyers, Blood Thirsty and Dragons Claw. ''Largest Head Hunters Team ever used. Ranks Statistics *'Groups Kicked: 76 *'Users Kicked: '''11,222~ *'Members Lost: None (Two Destroyers) *'Group/User Kick Average: '''145.61 *'Monthly Average: 682.56 users kicked per month **(GKTF's best Monthly Average) 1063.66 users kicked per month Comparison with the GKTF Notable Attacks Attack on the Group: "SaSexy" (Main Article: Attack on SaSexy) Around the 15th of April 2013, a large mixed group from the Head Hunters which consisted of various Jammers, Destroyers and general kickers opened up on a 805 member group, though it was a HH victory damage was done to both sides. Controversies The Big Brother groups threats Continuously - since they formed, the Head Hunters have been particularly spiteful toward groups that are created for a similar purpose to that of the televsion show Big Brother. ''These groups are renown for their degrading of users by judging them on the face pictures they post or how they are liked thoughout the group. In late 2012 the Head Hunters made a statement to the common group owners of these trends threatening to "hack and kick your groups all the way back to retard mountain". The group "SAS" and its Involvement with group kicking The group created in 2009 "SAS" is believed to have fathered the Group Kicking Task Force, Black Hats and Head Hunters clans is to this day monitored carefully by Palringo staff, owner and former GKTF Commander Cyber Demon now known as ''Sociowrath insists the group is just for general chat, others however remain sceptical as the group appears to be in full support of group kicking but remains free of breaking any rules regarding the act. Recruitment "The Head Hunters doesn't want inactive, half hearted users, it wants smart, quick thinking, kicking warriors". Recruitment into the Head Hunters is considerably difficult. *Applicants must first send a request to the email xheadhuntersx@hotmail.com. *Complete the RecTst (Recruitment Test). The applicant must then hope to have passed with atleast a 25/35. *Applicants then undergo an account survey, they must be atleast level 5, not a VIP or Agent (Obviously). *Applicants are then put through the LoyFil Test which helps recruiters spot any palringo, staff, VIPs or Agents trying to sneak in under cover. *If all goes well recruits are then welcomed and posted to the 462nd Reserve Force and then selected for active group kicking from there. Secrecy '''NOTE: Head Hunters secrecy is my top priority and so have only put up the information I have permission to show. Head Hunters are elite group kickers with a very specific set of goals and those goals are against Palringo's ToS (Terms of Service) and hence the clan remains secretive. Members within the clan do not sport tags in their nicknames, they do not talk about group kicking either. I cannot say whether the clan uses one or many groups, whether those groups even exist at all, or if the clan in contact controlled. (Again the Head Hunters don't say much and it's not my position to ask either, I myself know a fair deal but good luck asking me for answers ;) Future In 2012 the Head Hunters had set out simply to continue group kicking, but when Cyber Demon left this turned into a desire to be the best, but with their target nearing and Commander Frozen ''resigning, the Head Hunters will make a few very big decisions before mid August, 2013. Head Hunters post August The Head Hunters will lose Commander ''Frozen ''to a branch managing job in Queensland Australia when he moves with his family to start their life up north, the clan however may fall apart or continue to keep going, but VACdr. ''Boxer ''believes it is unsure. Head Hunters post 12,764 kicks If the Head Hunters break the GKTF's 12,764 the clan may very well put away the kicking boots for good, or continue, the decision with lay with ACdr. ''Goldspear ''who will be elected as the clans leader. Post August armament plan The purchase of new accounts with java scripting will be determined by whether the clan lives to see the likes of September. The Head Hunters will be replacing their 4 remaining Destroyers with 6 Java powered Auto Destroyers and will also be acquiring an SJ2 Super Jammer, all new from Ethan Graham. '''HH Current Force' *x2 SJ1-Jammers *x4 D1-Destroyers *x1 JDH-Heavy/Jammer Destroyer Future *x1 SJ2-Super Jammer *x6 AD2-Auto Destroyers From the Author During my time on Palringo I've had the chance to meet some amazing people, group kicking clans seem to have the most unique personalities in their leadership and it was these people that drew me to write these wikis. As for the common question about how I came to know all these things, the Head Hunters keep in contact with me and I ask various questions whenever a team returns and generally I get involved in the discussion as a welcomed and highly trusted visitor, all information on this wiki is around 98% accurate and a lot of the calculations I do myself. See Also *''For a list of known group kicking clans see here'' *''Head Hunters News'' *''Head Hunters FAQ '' *''Head Hunters Spotlight Page'' *''Group Kicking Hall of Fame'' *''The United Kicking Union'' *''Legendary Group kickers citations'' Category:Browse